


Morning Routine

by WholesomeTaboo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, One Shot, Parent/Child Incest, Referenced rimming, Short One Shot, Wake-Up Blow Job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeTaboo/pseuds/WholesomeTaboo
Summary: A daughters normal morning of work for her Father.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 66





	Morning Routine

The master of the household woke up as he was supposed to, with his daughters mouth wrapped around his cock.

“Mornin’ darling.” He tells her as he places his hand firmly on her head. She tried to mumble something in response but his hand stopped her from getting off his cock. 

She was well trained in this and had learned all the tricks to pleasing her father in just the right ways. He liked having the head in her throat, his balls excessively fondled, and even the occasional finger between his cheeks. 

She of course liked pleasing her dad in this way but after many times a day for a few years it has understandably gotten a bit monotonous. But she understood that it was her duty and as a good daughter she would go through with it regardless.

“I feel like your ass is gonna go through a lot of pounding today so be sure to keep yourself well prepped.” He grunts out as he was starting to get closer. 

“Mmhmm...” His daughter responds in an acknowledging tone, her mouth still full. 

Communication is key, so he always lets her know how he intends to use her so that she could be ready and be the best she could for him. She thought it was very considerate of him.

She heard the door to the bedroom open, her mother came in with a tray of food which smelled amazing. She had a proud smile on her face. “Good morning you two!” She tells her husband and daughter happily.

“Good morning, love.” He answered and returned her smile, while his daughter again only mumbled something as she was still pushed down on his cock but her mother knew what she meant.

She placed the tray in between them as she laid down on the bed and started tapping away at her phone. They both started eating, the man of the house still using one of his hands to make sure his daughter does her job properly. 

Without the best of planning he lets out a moan with his mouth full of sandwich as he cums into his daughters hard working mouth.

She swallows all of it wantingly, as this may be what counts as her breakfast, but luckily for her his loads are very generous. “Thank you, sweetie.” He says affectionately and ruffles her hair.

Once he is finished and has been licked clean she could feel his legs bending up next to her. “It might be a while till we’ve finished eating so if you don’t mind you’ll rim me until we’re done, alright honey?” He asks but she knew it wasn’t a suggestion, he was just being polite.

“Of course, Dad.” She tells him with a cheery smile as she moves her head down further between his legs.


End file.
